


follow the leader

by waywithwords



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, daniel is evil ofc, daniel is running the wood scouts, gwen is the flower scout troop leader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywithwords/pseuds/waywithwords
Summary: gwen is the lead garden mother of the flower scouts.david runs camp campbell.the two have been sworn enemies since their competitive childhood.but when both camps are taken over by the wood scouts and their suspicious new leader, will gwen and david be able to put their differences aside and stop the wood scouts evil new leader from destroying lake lilac?
Relationships: David/Gwen (Camp Camp)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	follow the leader

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! this is my fourth active camp camp story, but i'm planning to wrap up my older stories to have them finished hopefully in next few months! but anyways enjoy the first chapter of follow the leader, i couldn't focus on my other stories until i had this finished because i couldn't stop thinking about it. i hope you all enjoy it :)

“Ladies, let’s make sure we have everything prepared for this afternoon’s frisbee tournament at Camp Campbell. Prepare to walk over in 10 minutes!” Gwen looked around the beautiful flower-filled courtyard to see her girls preparing for their upcoming battle against Lake Lilac’s other camps. She smiled to herself, and took a sip from her iced coffee. Sometimes nothing could beat the cool morning air and a nice cup of joe. Except the loud screeching voice of her boss.

“Gwendolyn, dear. You don’t mind keeping an eye on the girls today and maybe the rest of the week? Just to chaperone their activities. I’ve got the kind of a wine headache that takes a couple days to get rid of.” Penelope laughed as Gwen rolled her eyes. “Legally we should really have two adults around the girls at all times-” Penelope cut Gwen on mid sentence. “You follow the rules too often, Gwendolyn. I’m gonna go to sleep. For the next few weeks.” 

“Penelope, you can’t keep doing this. One day we’re gonna get caught again and we’re already on our last warning-” Gwen babbled, flipping through the papers on the clipboard. “I’m too far away, I can’t hear you!” Gwen rolled her eyes at Penelope and tried to round up the girls. “Alright, girls. Let’s head over now. We can be a little bit early.” Gwen heard Sasha, one of the most terrifying girls in her troop, groan. “Do we have to go over there early? It always smells like something died over there and I’m pretty sure there’s something wrong with all the campers there.” 

“Look, I don’t want to be there as much as you guys do, but it’s better than doing nothing.” Gwen sighed, trying to keep an eye on all of the girls in front of her. “Is it really though?” Erin, Sasha’s blue haired friend, interjected. “We could always have a free day whenever we get invited to these stupid little challenges, but for some reason you insist that we all go.” The two other girls were now joined by their shortest friend, Tabii who of course had something to add to their conversation. “Gwen likes to go and see David. It’s like, soooo obvious she has a crush on him.”

“Um, no way. David is the worst.” Gwen scoffed, as Tabii shrugged. “If you say so. My sister says that when someone is mean to you, they like you. And you and David sure do fight a lot.” Tabii continued as Gwen shook her head. “Don’t you guys want to talk about your own love lives instead? Amongst each other? Away from me?” Gwen asked as Tabii’s eyes lit up. “Guys, I totally forgot I get to see Neil today!” Tabii exclaimed as Sasha and Erin groaned. “Thanks for reminding her, Gwen.”

Gwen smiled to herself as the three girls walked ahead of her with the rest of their troop. Gwen couldn’t believe that Tabii thought she was into David. Gwen and David have known each since they were kids, and have been each other arch nemesis since. Gwen was the lead flower scout when she was a kid, and David was the lead camper at Camp Campbell. Every Saturday, Campbell and Priss would organize all kinds of weird trials and games that the campers would have to do. David and Gwen would always compete head on, and would sometimes fight to what seemed was the death.

David would start food fights that would ruin Gwen’s uniform, and Gwen would get into intense verbal arguments with David that would end up with him in tears. Even though Gwen hated David, their little fights always seemed to be the highlight of her summer. Gwen only tries to continue the tradition between the camps because she wants the girls to have the same fun she did. All they seem to do is complain though, and so did David’s campers. They all seemed more entertained in the arguments David and Gwen got in when Camp Campbell’s maintenance guy called foul play for “witchcraft” or “wizardry.” 

Gwen had been trying to guide Sasha into being the scout she was, and it seemed David was trying to do the same with one of his campers. Sasha never listened to Gwen though, and either flipped her off or went on a psychotic rage. David’s camper seemed to hate David, and from what Gwen saw always told him to fuck off. The intense competition between Gwen and David even led them both into interacting in the obstacle courses or boat races, Gwen with her trio and David with his. But for Tabii to think Gwen had a crush on David was absolutely absurd. 

She would never.

Gwen and her troop walked into the entrance at Camp Campbell, and saw all of the Campbell campers standing around a court made out of white tape and bright orange traffic cones. David was wearing a black and white hat that read “coach” and a whistle around his neck. Gwen laughed to herself and mumbled ‘what a loser.’ “Look what the cat dragged in.” A boy in a blue hoodie hissed as the girls walked over. “It smells like a cat died here anyways.” Sasha growled as Gwen watched Tabii gravitate to a taller boy who looked like he wanted nothing to with her, and all of the other girls stood awkwardly around the campbell campers.

“Go team!” Gwen fake cheered, walking over to David. She pointed to the coach hat, and he rolled his eyes. “Listen, I thought it would be cool to dress up for the game.” Gwen laughed. “It is the total opposite actually. Sorry we’re a little early, Priss got on my nerves this morning.” David sighed and sat in the grass next to the makeshift frisbee “court” he made. “I knew I didn’t smell cheap wine and cigarettes.” Gwen laughed and sat next to David, and laid her clipboard down. 

“Where’s Cam?” Gwen asked as David pointed to the mess hall behind him. “He’s sleeping or something. He said he needed time off to recover from his “major losses.” Gwen chuckled and picked at the grass near her sneakers. “What’s it like having to babysit a felon around a bunch of children?” Gwen teased as David laughed. “I could ask you the same question.” Gwen watched Sasha and blue hoodie boy betting over tabii and Nikki, who were fighting in the tall grass. Nikki used to be one of Gwen’s campers but left, which Gwen thinks David took as a personal win.

“Nikki, no biting please!” David shouted as the green haired girl backed down, Tabii still growling at her. “We’ve got some weird kids on our hands.” Gwen continued to watch the blue hoodie boy take pictures of the still ongoing fight, just with less teeth involved. “They’re great. I love them all, they’ve just all got their own quirks I guess. Max and Sasha seem to be getting along though.” Gwen watched Max show Sasha the pictures on the phone he had, which she assumed was David’s due to the tree on the back.

“They’re great but they’re just so weird. Not like when we were kids. I’d still kick your ass at ultimate frisbee.” Gwen boasted as David shook his head. “I don’t think so. I could still kick your butt at any game I wanted to, Gwendolyn.” David teased as Gwen shoved him. “Okay, Davey.” The two laughed, and Gwen then tried to brush off the warm feeling in her chest. “Speaking of weirdos, where’s the wood scouts? Let’s get this game started so I don’t have to be on this diseased campground any longer.”

“I guess you don’t want the ice cream I found for the winning team.” David confidently spoke as Gwen fake gagged. “Found is the key word in that sentence. But seriously, I expected them to be early.” Gwen stood back up and looked around the campground for any sign of the wood scouts. “Pikeman told Max that they had a new counselor coming in during their usual raid two nights ago, so maybe that’s why they're late? If they aren’t here in fifteen minutes we’ll start.”

As on cue, the wood scouts came walking up the hill. Marching behind them was a man in all white, who looked shockingly similar to David. Gwen watched David stand up, and begin to walk over towards them. “Howdy stranger!” David exclaimed as he came face to face with the blonde man. “I’m David! What’s your name?” Gwen studied the emotionless man’s face as he looked at David’s extended hand to shake it.

“I’m Daniel.” The man announced. Something about the aura he was giving off sent chills down her spine. David awkwardly pulled his hand away, and cleared his throat. “Nice to meet you, Daniel. I’m guessing the boys may have already told you what we’re doing today.” Gwen continued to stare Daniel down, feeling extremely uneasy. “What do you think the whole cult leader get-up is about?” Gwen looked next to her to see the blue hoodie boy staring at Daniel, along with all of the other kids.

“It’s creepy right? He gives me major Patrick Bateman vibes. Very american psycho.” Gwen whispered, trying to make sure Daniel couldn’t pick up anything she was saying. “He looks like someone those losers at the wood scouts would pick up as a counselor.” Gwen then remembered the boy next to her’s name. Max. “Yeah, and he creepily looks exactly like David.” Gwen continued, seeing David walk back over towards Gwen and Max. “He doesn’t blink.” David whispered. 

“What do you mean? Like at all?” Gwen asked, trying to stifle a laugh. Out of nowhere, Gwen turned to see Daniel behind her. “You must be Gwendolyn.” Daniel spoke, voice booming. “You can call me Gwen, no one really calls me Gwendolyn anymore.” Daniel continued to blankly stare at Gwen. “Okay, Gwendolyn.” He backed away to the wood scouts, and left Gwen with a sickly feeling in her stomach. “Did you tell him my name was Gwendolyn?” Gwen asked David, who shook his head.

“No. I tried to and he started talking about something about the wood scouts. He’s a little interesting.” David watched his talk to the wood scouts, who all seemed a little more upright than usual. “Interesting? He seems like a fucking psycho!” Max exclaimed, maybe a little too loud as Daniel looked over. “Language, Max.” David grabbed Max’s hoodie and pulled him a little closer, as he started to notice that Daniel had a dangerous stare. “Let’s get started with the frisbee game!” David exclaimed, walking away from Gwen to round up all of his campers.

Gwen made sure she had all the flower scouts around her, and tried to begin to exclaim their game plan. “Gwen, who’s the creepy dude in all white?” Sasha asked as the other girls looked over to see what she was talking about. “Girls, don’t stare. It’s rude and improper.” Even saying that made Gwen a hypocrite, but she felt like it was truly for the safety of the girls. “He’s the new wood scouts counselor. His name is Daniel, and if you have any questions make sure you ask him and not me.”

The girls nodded, and figured out the last part of their frisbee plan. They were interrupted by the sharp pitch of a whistle, and Gwen looked over to see David with the whistle in his mouth but instead it was Daniel. He made the noise with his mouth. Gwen felt the uneasiness she had before returning. “Let’s begin the match.” Daniel announced, voice booming across the camp. Gwen walked behind the girls to their part of the frisbee court so they could begin their warmup. 

“I know you’re new Daniel but I’m actually in charge of the games here!” David exclaimed, fake enthusiasm dripping from his lips. “We let the kids have a fifteen minute warm up period and then we begin the game. It’s all for fun!” Daniel stared at the kids, who all were uncoordinated and couldn’t get the frisbee more than a foot away from them. “Fun?” Daniel asked, head leaning to the right. “My wood scouts work for a reward. I’m a professional counselor, so I know that competitions always have prizes at the end.” 

Gwen watched David’s cheeks light up red. “I’m probably even more professional-er than you.” David boasted as Gwen mentally face palmed. “Then what’s the prize?” As if the word prize was a cue, Pikeman came up right next to Daniel. “You see, Daniel. We usually fight for the fate of the camp around here. So, how about the prize is we get all of Camp Campbell!” He exclaimed as an evil grin spread across Daniel’s face. “Then let’s fight for the fate of the camp. I want the girl, too.” Daniel smirked at Gwen, who was trying not to be visibility terrified. 

“Okay, there’s no fighting.” Gwen interrupted. “Also, how about we just play for ice cream? David, you have ice cream right?” David nodded vigorously and wiped away the sweat that was brimming on his forehead. “That’s not good enough. We’re fighting for the camp. Let’s begin, shall we?” Daniel asked, smirking viciously. “I guess so. But if either of our teams win, we get ice cream.” David rubbed the back of his neck, as Daniel evilly laughed.

“That won’t be happening.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

The flower scouts won. Pikeman and his boys couldn’t even stay on their feet the whole time, the campbell campers messed around and somehow got bees involved but the flower scouts were able to score the most points. “Well, seems like I’m the winner here, Davey.” Gwen teased as David rolled his eyes. “Oh so what. Did your team find a nest of honey bees and get them to join?” Gwen laughed at David’s stupidity. “Um, no. That’s why we won. So we’ll take our expired ice cream and go.” 

“Technically if it’s frozen it’s not expired.” David laughed, watching the kids playfully fight about their wins and losses. “Well, I’m feeling nice today so we’ll share it with your campers in your asbestos filled mess hall.” David smiled and looked over to Daniel. “Hey, Daniel. Since you guys didn’t win the camp unfortunately, you’re always welcome to join us in the mess hall for some ice cream.” Daniel walked over, his expression still blank. “We have to go back to our base so I can train the boys to do- what did you call it?” Daniel asked as Gwen gave him a confused look.

“Frisbee?” She laughed, but noticed that Daniel didn’t seem to find it funny. “Frisp bead or whatever you call it. We’ll be back for the fate of the camp sooner than later.” Daniel got a little too close to Gwen and whispered in her face. “And you’ll be mine too.” David grabbed Gwen’s wrist and pulled her away from Daniel. Gwen pulled her hand away and gave David a disgusted look. “Don’t touch me, and that’s kinda creepy. Actually, it’s super creepy. You’re so weird?”

Before she could say anything else, a frisbee hit Daniel right in the side of the head. Gwen looked over to see Max giggling and Sasha holding a phone recording the whole interaction. “Sorry Charles Manson, I was going for David over there.” Daniel walked over to Max, who’s happy expression began to fade. “You think I’m a joke, huh? You think I’m funny? We’ll see who’s laughing soon.” 

“Max, say sorry.” David blurted, rushing over making sure that Daniel wouldn’t do anything to Max. “I don’t need an apology. Boys, back to camp. Now.” Daniel began to walk away, the wood scouts following behind. “I wanted that ice cream.” Jermy, one of the campers David lost to the wood scouts, mumbled. “You don’t need it. We’re going to be working on frist bean.” Gwen couldn’t shake off the heavy feeling in her chest. She felt like she was in danger, and so were her campers. “What the fuck is wrong with that guy?” Max exclaimed, obviously still shocked for the interaction that just happened.

“Just go inside, guys. QM has some ice cream out for you all.” David looked at Daniel and the wood scouts who were in their boats to go back across the lake. “Max is right. What the fuck is wrong with that guy?” Gwen asked, causing David to jump a little. “Aw, did I scare you?” Gwen teased as David shook his head. “No, there’s just something about that guy that makes me feel scared?” David and Gwen walked up to the mess hall behind the kids, making sure no one got left behind to deal with the new monster across the lake. 

“I feel the same way? There’s just something missing there.” Gwen trailed off, mind pondering about all of the weird things Daniel said. “I can’t believe he thinks he’s more professional than me.” David scoffed, sitting at one of the tables in the mess hall. “Of course that’s what you’re worried about. David, our kids might be in danger.” Gwen sat across from David, and felt anxiety continue to rush through her body. “My job might be in danger! What if Cam sees how incredible of a counselor he is and wants to replace me?” 

“David, you are the boss! You run this camp! He’ll only work here if you hire him, so can you for once not be a moron and hire him?” Gwen saw a pout on David’s face. “He really thinks he’s better than me.” Gwen laughed. “You’re such a child. He said he wants to win me. I’m a person? David, we might seriously be in some deep shit.” Gwen saw that Max was trying to tune in the conversation she and David were having and sighed.

“Listen, we have to talk about this later, David. Daniel might seriously be dangerous.” Gwen whispered as David rolled his eyes. “Dangerous job stealer. Stupid Daniel thinks he’s better than me.” David mumbled as Gwen groaned. “He doesn’t know what a frisbee is and you have 27 campfire songs memorized. I think there’s a bit of a difference there, bud!” David shrugged, and Gwen stressfully ran her fingers through her hair. “Okay, I’ll call you tonight and we can discuss this. I don’t want the campers to hear about this. You know their schemes.”

“What are we gonna discuss? What if Daniel is a super nice guy who lived in a bunker, and just doesn’t know social norms or what frisbees are?” David smiled as Gwen sighed once again. “Daniel is the kind of guy to own a bunker. I want to discuss how we’re gonna see what Daniel is really up to.” Gwen concluded. “Gwen, maybe we’re reaching at straws here. What if he’s just going along with the whole fate of the camp thing to impress Pikeman?”

Gwen shook her head. “It’s definitely more than that. And we’re gonna figure out what he’s up to.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gwen sat outside in the courtyard, glass of wine in her hand. It was Penelope’s, so of course it tasted like cardboard from being in the box but it eased her nerves a little. She sat on the edge of the water fountain out front, and took a deep breath. For only the second time today, she felt that morning air and cup of coffee feeling. Instead it was nighttime skies and boxed wine. She felt good being out of her uniform, and she could just simply be calm for a moment. 

Until she thought about Daniel.

Gwen picked up her phone and went to her contacts. She clicked on ‘david -cc asshole’ and dialed the number. It rang for a few times before someone finally picked up. “Oh, shit. You’re David’s girlfriend right? From the flower scouts?” A sarcastic voice answered as Gwen rolled her eyes. “Uh, no. Nice try though.” Gwen felt her cheeks light up with embarrassment. She had no clue why so many people had thought David and her were together. “Oh shit, you’re Max, right? Do you think you could give the phone to David?” Gwen heard silence from the other end.

“What do I get from it?” Max asked as Gwen thought for a second. “I’ll buy you ice cream that’s not from three summers ago?” She asked and she heard the voice whisper to someone else in the background. “Deal. And I want something else.” Gwen rolled her eyes. “And what could that possibly be?” She heard some more whispering, and then silence. “I’m not sure yet. But when I know, I’ll tell you.” Gwen hated dealing with kids. Sometimes she had no clue how she did it daily.

“Okay, great. Can you please just give the phone to David?” Gwen heard some footsteps and then a door open. “Oh, hello Gwen! What did you say to Max that got him off my phone so easily? He usually holds onto this thing until I wrangle it off him. I just gave up.” David cheered as Gwen picked at the cement on the fountain. “You know, I’ve had your number for years and I’ve just never called you. I’ve been too busy, I guess.” David laughed. “I have you as ‘gwendolyn from stupid scouts’ in my contacts, so I think I’ve had your number a little bit longer.”

“Well, I have you as ‘david- cc asshole’ so I think I’ve had it a little longer.” Gwen teased. “Yeah, well I think that’s not true because I’ve definitely had it longer.” “Nuh uh.” “Yes, I have.” “Nah, Davey. I’ve had it longer.” Gwen giggled as David huffed. “So why did you call me? I’m trying to drink my sleepytime tea in peace but you’re ruining my vibe.” David mumbled as Gwen awed at his idiocracy. “We have to talk about Daniel. If you wanted, you could come over to the flower scouts lounge to discuss. We have wine and stale cookies.”

“No, I’m okay in my uncomfortable bed in the middle of nowhere.” David laughed as Gwen smiled to herself. “Technically, this whole lake is in the middle of nowhere. Sleepy peak is pretty much a wasteland. Anyways, what the hell are we gonna do about this creepy motherfucker?” The line was silent for a moment until David finally spoke up. “We should kill him with kindness.” Gwen bit her lip. ‘If we did that, I’m 100% sure that he would kill us first. I seriously have no clue what we’re gonna do here.” Gwen took a sip of her cheap wine, and heard a brief rustle behind her. She turned around to look at the woods, but didn’t see anything and shrugged it off. “We just gotta get to know him. If we hatched some sort of plan to get to know him, maybe we’ll figure out what his deal is.”

“Holy shit. Lets host a party!” Gwen exclaimed, then quieted herself down so she didn’t wake up any of the girls. “That’s a great idea. If we planned some sort of social mixer or something, maybe we could disguise it as getting to know him.” David explained as Gwen nodded along to his plan. “Let’s call it “the lake lilac summer social.” We’ll pass it off as a get together but hopefully be able to get some information out of him. “Tomorrow let’s meet up and get the kids together to think of some party things we could do.”

“Are we gonna tell the campers about the plan?” David asked. “I don’t want to scare them so no. I think it’s best if we continue to disguise it as a normal party around them.” David was silent on the other end. “Are you alright with that, David?” Gwen was nervous as to why he was quiet. “Well, it’s kinda bad because Max has been here the whole time and I’ve had my phone on speaker.” Gwen chugged the rest of the wine and gulped. Her and David’s conversation now meant less to her since a pissant ten year old was listening in.

“David, why didn’t you tell him to leave?” Gwen questioned, rubbing at her temple. “He’s afraid of the dark and whenever he leaves at night wants me to walk him back to his cabin.” Gwen heard a muffled “don’t tell her that” in the background. “Okay, whatever. As long as he doesn’t tell anyone, it’s fine.” Another silence from David. “He won’t tell anyone, right?” David awkwardly laughed on the other line.

“Well, see Max didn’t want to walk alone in the dark so he made Neil walk to the counselors cabin with him. So, he’s been here the whole time.” Gwen wished that she had more wine to drink. “Why didn’t they just walk back together?” Gwen heard muffled talking on the phone before Max spoke up. “It’s because we didn’t have the phone flashlight, duh. That’s why we’re waiting for David to get done.” 

“Why did you make him do the call on speaker?” Gwen asked as she heard Max laugh in the background. “I know that Daniel’s sketchy too. I’m not a child.” Gwen rolled her eyes. “Okay, as long as you don’t tell anyone. You too, Neil. Is there anyone else I should be worried about?” Gwen heard a familiar female voice in the background. “Nikki is here too. She was looking for us so she came here.” Max explained as Gwen was ready to just explain the plan on a microphone.

“Okay, just can you guys keep this a secret, please?” Gwen pleaded as the kids discussed for a moment. “Yeah, that’s not gonna work.” Max snarled as Gwen was ready to throw the phone in the fountain behind her. “Okay whatever. Just try to keep quiet until tomorrow please? It’s for the best if no one knows.” Gwen heard more babbling on the other line. “Sure. But I want that thing I asked you for.” Max growled.

“Sure, fine. Whatever.” Gwen complied. “David, I’m gonna let you put your kids to sleep. I’ll talk to you in the morning about party planning.” She continued, tapping the back of her phone case. “Okay, they’re starting to dig through my stuff anyways. I’ll talk to you in the morning, Gwen.” Gwen ended the call and sighed to herself. David was stupid, but like cute stupid. She gagged at herself even thinking David was cute. Because he wasn’t. He was a stupid asshole who was petty and competitive. But he was a cute stupid asshole who was petty and competitive.

Gwen was too caught up with her sudden fascination with David to see the beaming blue eyes in the bushes behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! feel free to leave kudos and comments :)
> 
> if you want, check out my other stories there's a place i know that's tucked away, city of stars and if i'm being honest !
> 
> my tumblr is waywithwordsss for some more camp camp content !


End file.
